Creation
by riawolf
Summary: Slade has a new apprentice. The Titans meet her in Part One. The rest is what happens afterwards...DUH! It has been finished.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I the creator of, the Teen Titans! Please do not hunt me down Copyright people! I am just an innocent girl writing a fan fiction story!

Series Title: Creation

(NOTE: Series will come in parts!)

PART ONE:

SECTION ONE: BLACK

_A gray mist slowly lifts from my eyes to show a dimly lit room. I cannot see the walls because they are too black. I hear a sound of movement to my left. My head turns. A dark figure sits in a chair. I cannot see the face. Then I hear a voice say_, "Arise." _The restraints on my legs and hands lift. I feel a steel collar around my neck. I sit on the barely visible edge of a table._

"You have done well," _The voice says to another figure in a long white coat who is standing near the table. _"Let us test her… to see what she can do."

_I suddenly lose control of my body, and this feeling is centered from the collar. I cannot remember what happens next. All I know is the taste of blood in my mouth. The rest is - black._

SECTION TWO: NEWS

"_In other news, the bodies of three missing scientists were discovered in the park to-_(!click!)"—

"Hey! Will you stop changing the channel like that!" Cyborg complains to Beastboy for the millionth time, "Please just pick one channel and watch it!"

"Yes, please! I would very much like to know what the man wants to say. It is very rude to interrupt when someone else is talking!" Starfire shook her finger at Beastboy.

Cyborg reached for the remote, "Gimme that you little grass stain!"

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire were attempting to decide on a good show to watch. Apparently, it had turned into a backyard brawl.

Raven sat by the window looking out over the bay. She was meditating. She opened one eye to glance over at the three arguing over the remote. _I don't see why they should argue!_ She shook her head, closed her eyes, and attempted to return to her meditation again.

The Titans, Cyborg and Beastboy mainly, had been flipping channels again. When the newscaster stated this brief (and interrupted) sentence, Robin dropped the birdarang he had been fixing at the kitchen table and hastily ran to the couch. He grabbed the remote from Beastboy and flipped back to the news channel. _"-ound bite and slash marks all over their bodies."_

The newscaster finished his report to total silence for about two seconds in the living room of Titans Tower. The faces of Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire looking on in a silence that is rare within the walls of the Tower. And that was when the alarm sounded, flashing lights and all.

SECTION THREE: TEEN TITANS

_I think I might actually make it out of the building. I had fought my way past many guards. I hope I do not have to see any more. That is when something blew the right wall and half the ceiling down. I see three people crash through the opening in the wall. The first wears a black cape and a mask over his eyes. The second is big and gray. He is preparing to shoot at me with something in his arm. He commands me, _"Don't move bigguy!"_ The last person flies right over the other two and says three strange words. _

_I jump up to the broken ceiling, narrowly avoiding a piece of rock from the walls that the spellcaster seems to talk to. Then, out of nowhere, a girl with long red hair appears from the sky, firing green sparks from her hands. Caught off guard, I dodge the first three, but let the next few fly through my insubstantial body. I also slip through her body as well. This brings a small shriek to her lips._ "EEEK!"

_I smile. _

_Once on the roof, I run. That is when I am tackled by a green tiger. I remember thinking, "Why a green tiger!" I kick him over my head and into the hole where the girl with long hair is lifting the blue/gray man over the rim. Apparently, this girl is also very strong. The green tiger quickly changes into a hawk and chases after me. I run and jump to the next rooftop. I glance behind me briefly to see all five people beginning the chase._

SECTION FOUR: TITANS—GO!

When he had been lifted to the roof by Raven's levitation, Robin pulled out a birdarang and threw it at the retreating figure on the neighboring rooftop. He skipped aside easily. "Darn him!"

"Why do they always run?" Raven asks.

"Because they never learn who they are dealing with! We are the Teen Titans!" Beastboy answers.

Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy flew after the fugitive. (Man! He sure could run fast!) He and Cyborg sprinted forward with a, "Titans-Go!" and jumped from roof to roof in pursuit.

Suddenly, the running figure came to a stop at the edge of a building. He turned to face the first of the oncoming Titans. In shock, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg stared at their adversary. They realized that their quarry was actually a girl! The wind blew her short hair back from her face, but they were unable to see her features. Her head was topped with black wolf-like ears, and they were startled to find that she sported a wolfish tail in the same color as well. The three of them easily spotted the red letter 'S' engraved into her metal collar.

Robin, however, did not bother, nor hesitate with, a good look at the stranger. He let out a yell and leapt towards the figure with his bowstaff at the ready. In that brief moment, the wolf-girl dove off the side of the building just as Robin's staff came down where she had been standing just a second before.

"Dude! What the heck just happened? And who is she?" Beastboy exclaims.

SECTION FIVE: DOUBT

_As I fell, a small tinny voice in my ear, my Master, commands,_ "Go back and fight."

_But I say,_ "Too late for that now."

_I know he will be angry, but I have already hit the ground on all four of my wolf paws, cat-like. I turn my head upwards as I feel the five people stare at my back. _

"I guess they finally noticed the ears and tail before I jumped." _I meant to this to_ _be funny but Master is silent_. _I can see that the boy with the cape has a letter, 'R', printed on his chest. He pulls out a gun with a hook at the end and fires it at a nearby building. When it hooks, he swings down towards me. _

"Time to disappear?"_ I_ _beg Master through the tiny earpiece._

"NO- You CANNOT, and WILL NOT RUN AWAY!" _Master screams into my ears. He screams so loud, I have to cover my ears to try to block out the sound. _"DESTROY THEM!"

_He wants me to fight. To display my 'skill' for these five people. He is testing me again. I do not want to fight. Five against one is not fair. Then, I think of Master and feel the need to please and escape a beating for my failures. I am surrounded by what Master calls the Teen Titans. _


	2. Part Two A

Series Title: Creation

(NOTE: R AND R, PLEASE!)

PART TWO (A):

SECTION ONE: GONE

The fugitive was surrounded. He had nowhere to run now. Robin took this brief opportunity to study his opponent. Like his friends, he was surprised to see that they had been chasing a blonde haired girl with black wolf ears and a tail. Her hair had a boyish cut, which is why he had mistaken her for a guy. She wore a metal collar around her neck, and currently, she was covering her ears as if she had heard a loud sound.

As the Titans prepared to fight their newest enemy, Starfire interjected, "Stop! It is not honorable to attack an unready opponent. Even if she does work with Slade," she said quietly.

At this, Robin quickly spotted the 'S' written on the wolf-girl's collar. Ready or not, the girl had to be stopped. "Star, we can't let her get away!" Robin continued to yell at Starfire, "If she is working for Slade, it is even more important that we catch her and find out what Slade is planning."

"Yeah. Remember the last time we dealt with Slade's apprentice?" Cyborg reminded the group about the former Titan, Terra.

"Uh… Dudes…I hate to interrupt our battle of the sexes here, but…" Beastboy pointed to where, just moments before, the wolf-girl had been standing. Robin looked around for a sight of her.

Robin started giving out orders to the team right away, "Titans, split up and find out where she went. We need to capture her and find out what Slade is up to before he actually does anything. That girl may be our only hope." Starfire started to say something but Robin cut her off, "Go!"

Beastboy changed into his bloodhound form and began to pick up a scent down an alley. Before taking off with Cyborg and Starfire, Raven made a final comment to Robin: "If you hadn't wasted time arguing, she would not have gotten away!"

When his friends had left, Robin began to scold himself for getting distracted by Starfire's comment. _How could I have let her get away! Raven shouldn't blame me! They had her cornered! I should have taken her when I had the chance…_Meanwhile, he searched for some sort of clue that might lead him to the girl, or even to Slade himself. Then, he spotted something on the ground. It shone brightly in the starlight. It was a tiny earpiece. His eyes narrowed in thought. _Who **are** you?_

SECTION TWO: STOP!

_While the Titans were busy arguing, I became invisible and slipped away down a dark alley. _"Apprentice! STOP! Where are you going? Stand and fight! Do it now while they are distracted! ST!" _I could not stand it anymore. He would not stop screaming. I pulled out the earpiece and tossed it to the concrete. Then, I am ashamed to say, bolted. _

SECTION THREE: WHO **ARE** YOU?

Beastboy was beginning to think he would never catch her. He remembered how fast she had been running on the rooftops just minutes before. He also remembered how agile she was. _She's almost as good as Robin._ _Maybe faster._

"She could be miles away by now!" The trail had led him outside of Jump City and into the hills where the Titans had met Thunder and Lightning. Where Robin had first fought with Slade.

The scent was getting stronger now. He seemed to be getting closer to the source. _The girl, who is she? Why is she working for Slade? And why is he asking himself all of these stupid questions!_ He let out an exasperated sigh.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by some sounds over to his right. Well, not really his right, but to the right and slightly behind him within a group of trees he had just past by. Due to his curious half-animal-half-human nature, Beastboy decided to check it out. He transformed into a wolf (_I can't let her get away again. It's all up to me, he thought_) and padded over behind some rocks in the grove. It wasn't long before his presence was noticed.

"There is no need to hide. I know you are here." The girl stepped forward and into the moonlight where Beastboy could see her. He realized that he had just started a conversation with a wolf!

"Wait, aren't you-supposed to be human?"

"Not exactly."

"Who are you?"


	3. Part Two B

Series Title: Creation

(NOTE: R AND R, PLEASE!)

PART TWO (B):

SECTION ONE: RIA

"Her name is Ria. And she is my creation."

(!gasp!) "Slade!"

"Good work leading the first of the Titans to me, Ria."

_This was not true, since I had no intention of leading the Titans anywhere. I had just wanted to complete the mission Master had sent me to do. The Titans had merely interfered. I said nothing._

_The green boy gritted his teeth and began to shout at Master._ "What is with you? Why do you always come back?" _This green boy had no respect. I sensed Master's anger was rising._

_Then, it started to happen again. The loss of control over my movements and thoughts. The effect came on slowly and painfully. I tried to force it back into the collar, but knew it was useless._

"What do you mean creation? What is this girl! What are you planning!"

"You will find out soon enough."

_The green one pulled out some sort of microphone and spoke to it, _"Robin! Cy! Anyone! I found them!" _Master jumped down from the pile of rocks he was standing on and smacked the green boy in the face. The microphone flew from his hand and slid across the ground to stop in front of my front paws. I stared down at the letter 'T' written on it. _"ATTACK! NOW!" _The rest is black._

SECTION TWO: INJURED

As the other four Titans appeared on the scene, they prepared to defend Beastboy from the girl's attacks. As usual, Robin was there first. But all they saw was an unconscious Beastboy lying by the edge of a steep cliff.

"Beastboy!" Starfire rushed to the sprawled form on the ground. "What has happened to our friend?"

"Apparently, Slade. But he couldn't have made all these wounds on his body. Could it be-"

Although he knew what she was going to say, Robin cut into Raven's statement so as not waste time, "Raven, you and Cyborg stay with Beastboy and get him back to the med-lab. Starfire – we've got Slade."

Cyborg and Raven stared at the senseless form of Beastboy on the ground. "Well, at least he'll be quiet about it." Raven pointed out.

"We're going to have to wake him up sometime…somehow."

"Oh great, what a blast that's going to be."

"Hmmm…we could try to make him laugh? Oh, wait. That only works when he's been hypnotized. It wouldn't hurt to try-"

Suddenly, Beastboy awoke with a start, "Where is she? Where's—"

"Whoa! Slow down BB! Who are you talking about?"

"RIA!"

"Ria?" Cyborg looked surprised and confused at the same time. Raven's eyes narrowed. Cyborg and Raven traded a glance at each other. Then they looked back at Beastboy.

"Who the heck is that?"

"Wait a minute. He's talking about—

"We have to find her!" He tried to get up, but Raven stopped him by holding his arm.

"Beastboy…let's go back to the tower."

"No! She's still out there with him!"

"She's not anywhere around here, BB. Robin is searching for Slade with Starfire. Besides, you're pretty banged up. We need to get you to the med-lab right away."

"But—

"NO!" They both squashed Beastboy's efforts with emphasis.

(!YELP!)

"What was that!"

"Ria!"

"WHO THE HECK IS RIA!"  
"The wolf-girl! DUH!"

"This way!" And all three ran towards the sound.

SECTION THREE: SEARCHING

While Cyborg and Raven were arguing with Beastboy, Robin and Starfire began searching for any sign of Slade or the wolf-girl. Starfire searched by air, just above him, and Robin searched on foot. "Do not worry Robin. We will capture Slade."

"You said that the last time we faced him."

"I know, but-"

Just then, they heard an agonized yelp. Robin took off towards the sound, followed by Starfire. Both prepared for battle.

This is not exactly how I wanted to tell this story…but I'll live with it. Anyway…I know part two was sort of long, but part three is coming up next!


	4. Part Three

Disclaimer: I am sorry I have not said this for part two but…I do not own the Teen Titans! But like millions of others, I wish I did! (My God…I do not have a life!)

Series Title: Creation

(NOTE: R AND R, PLEASE!)

PART THREE:

SECTION ONE: THE TRUTH HURTS

_I sobbed for breath as I ran. Finally, I just collapsed on the ground. I do not remember exactly how I got there in the first place. It is all a vague blur. But the most painful memory was the taste of blood. The green boy's blood? Although it horrified me, it thrilled me at the same time. I guess that comes from being part wolf. I lay there, panting, on the ground._

"You disappoint me, Ria." _Silence. _"I gave you orders to attack. I did not expect to force you into it." _I breathe harder. I stand up, looking at the ground. _"Yet you did not do as I asked. For this you shall pay…" _He will beat me now._

_The next thing I know is I am on the ground again. I suppose I yelped, but then I do not know. Master stands over me. I feel a drop of blood in my eye. I raise my hand to my forehead. There is more blood. My blood is on my hand. Red blood. _"Please…no more…"

"You deserve this for your failures, Apprentice. I did not create you to let the Titans live. I created you to destroy them…the way you destroyed those who helped to create you."

"No…"

"Yes. You killed them!" _Master pushes my head into the dust._

…_No…_

SECTION TWO: CHOICES

Starfire threw a starbolt at the two forms on the ground. Slade was thrown into some rocks, but the wolf-girl had managed to escape. Starfire was about to help her friend (Robin) with Slade, but she spotted the girl running away. She decided to follow the girl into the forest. Starfire noticed that the girl seemed to be limping very badly on her left leg. _I must not hurt her too much_. "Stop! Surrender, I do not wish to fight you." she shouted as she floated in the air in front of the girl. She saw that the girl was bleeding from a wound on her forehead.

"Please, let me through…" Starfire was unsure what to do. She could either let the girl go and listen to Robin berate her later. Or she could knock the girl unconscious in order to capture her. Unfortunately, she did not have the time to decide. She chose.

Beastboy ran out of the trees and shouted, "Star! NO!" He was too late. Starfire fired the bolt and the girl fell, face down to the ground.

SECTION THREE: THE ARGUMENT

Back at Titans Tower, the girl lay in a containment chamber. Slade had gotten away. Again._ Robin is not happy about Slade. That big son of a Snorflax! _Starfire thought. Robin and Cyborg studied the girl from a safe distance in the basement.

"We have won, but why does it not feel like a victory?" –Starfire.

"Because Slade got away and there is nothing we can do to change that." –Raven.

"But we do have this girl." –Robin.

"Ria! I told you her name is Ria!" –Beastboy.

"Chill, BB. Once she wakes up we'll find out what's going on." –Cyborg.

"Did you not hear what I said! Slade created her! She is his new apprentice." –Beastboy. He waved his arms fanatically in the air as he yelled at Cyborg.

Robin restrained Beastboy from attacking Cyborg, "We can't take your word for it, Beastboy. We need to hear it from her. That is, if she can talk." –Robin.

"She can! She talked to me in a wolf form!" Beastboy was losing it.

"Can you prove it?" –Raven.

"Umm…right now?" –Beastboy.

"Exactly." –Raven.

"Excuse me. But what shall we do now that we have acquired her?" All of the Titans were stumped by this question even though Starfire did not use any weird alien words with it. They all became thoughtfully silent. Robin muttered something to himself under his breath.

Raven said sarcastically, "I can't believe you hadn't thought of that before!"

Suddenly, the medical data appeared on the screen in front of Cyborg. "This is weird." An astonished look came to his face. "The sensors must be on the fritz because this kind of data just isn't possible."

"What's wrong?" –Robin.

"It says that her DNA is part wolf. That, I know is possible because otherwise Beastboy wouldn't be here right now."

"Get to the point CY!" –Robin.

"OK. The reading says that this girl has other powers as well. I just can't identify them. I should be able to tell you what she is capable of, but-" That was when the heart-rate meter blinked red. "Wait a sec! Her heart-rate is going haywire!"

"Star! What did you do to her!" Beastboy whispered so as not to upset Starfire.

I think this makes up for the lengthy part two. If you have read this far without getting bored and frustrated with my writing, I appreciate it. If you are planning to stop reading…please don't! I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! Stay tuned for PART FOUR!


	5. Part Four

Series Title: Creation

(NOTE: Yes this is PART FOUR! R and R, please!)

PART FOUR:

SECTION ONE: DREAM SEQUENCE

(This is probably the only part of this story that will be rated PG13 because of the graphic nature. If you get queasy or whatever, please, feel free to skip directly to section two!)

_I open my eyes to the dark room with Master sitting in his chair. I rise up and sit on the edge of the table. I know what is coming. _

_"Let us test her… to see what she can do." Only this time I do not black out. I see everything as it happened. I change into my wolf body and attack. There are three of them. All shall die. _

_They try to run. I catch the first and see the look of horror on his face as I sink my fangs into his vulnerable throat. I taste his warm blood gush into my mouth and run down my snout. Then I begin to rip and tear through his flesh as he gurgles a scream._

_I leave him to die in a pool of his own blood, and hunt down the next one. This is a woman. She cowers in a corner. I stalk her around the room until making up my mind to lunge for her throat. However, she throws me against the wall. But not without leaving a long gash that bleeds profusely from her shoulder down to her hand. She makes for the door as I leap onto her back to bring her down. Nothing can stop me now. _

_Once she is dead, I sniff out the third. He is attempting to knock down the locked door. He pulls frantically at the knob. He lets out a sob as he sees my approach. Then I pounce on him. Unlike the others, he puts up more of fight. The adrenaline rushes through my body as I devour his flesh. It takes me a while to find his throat. And when I do, I hold on tight. His body jerks and thrashes until suddenly, it stops. He is dead. I let out a savage howl over the body of the dead man with blood running through my black coat-Then I scream._

SECTION TWO: QUESTIONS

The Titans stared at the wide-eyed girl looking frantically around her containment chamber for a way out. She finally noticed them staring at her and glared through the glass. Her eyes glowed yellow as she placed a hand next to the glass and tried to put her hand through the wall.

"Sorry, Ria. When Cyborg builds it, nobody breaks out." The girl just glared even more intensely.

Robin then spoke curtly into a microphone so that the girl could hear, "Who are you and why are you working for Slade?"

"Why should I tell you?" She shot back. Robin's eyes narrowed in irritation.

Beastboy grabbed the microphone from Robin and said, "What he means is—

Raven interrupted, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Yes. We would very much like to know and understand so that we may make amends."

"Never."

"But why? Do you not wish to be our friend?"

"Because you could never understand."

"What would we not understand?" Ria remained silent.

"We wish to—

"No!"

"But—

"Leave me alone."

"Let me handle this. Sometimes I feel the same way." Raven took the microphone from Starfire, "Whoever you are…we know what you've done."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Try me."

"I read your dream."

"WHAT! How dare you enter the sanctity of my mind!" The girl jumped to the glass, and surprisingly, it held. Raven just handed the microphone back to Robin.

"Tell us what Slade is planning."

"I do not know."

"Yes you DO!"

"I DO NOT!" Silence.

"Robin." Starfire placed her hand on Robin's shoulder to restrain him. "Perhaps she does not wish to tell us." Robin let out a frustrated sigh and turned the microphone off.

SECTION THREE: WHY ME?

_Why must they question me! I hate them! Especially the one called Raven. She entered my dream? Then again I was unconscious, I could not defend myself. But still!…_

_I spoke the truth to them. I do not know what my Master is planning. He never tells me. He thinks I am ignorant. So do each of the Titans. Why must these things happen to me?_

SECTION FOUR: SIMILAR

What was it that drew him to Ria? Maybe it was because she was similar to Terra. No, she couldn't be. No one could be like Terra to him. Then again…

Maybe it was because she was part animal, like him. He related to her in a weird sort of way. She was a captive, like he felt sometimes. He understood how she must feel, locked up like a…he couldn't even think about it. He wanted so much to help her. To free her. From Slade and the evil she was caught up in. Just like Terra…

SECTION FIVE: FRUSTRATION

Robin was frustrated. He paced around and around his room. Then he heard a knock at his door. "Robin?" It was Starfire. He opened his door with a push of a button. Starfire stepped back a pace at the look on his face. "Sorry, Star. I'm just…frustrated."

"Frustrated? What is this frustrated?" Starfire looked puzzled at this new word.

"It's when…well…it's hard to explain."

"Oh…Then, you are well?"

"Yeah."

"Good…You are sure?"

"Yes, Starfire. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." Raven said from behind Starfire. She had been listening. Raven could always tell someone's emotions even though she never showed her own.

"I'm just having trouble dealing with her attitude, is all."

"Oh. Is that what is wrong?" Robin had almost forgotten Star was there. But, sometimes it was hard to forget about her. Robin did not respond, he just walked back into his room and closed the door. He needed to think some more.

SECTION SIX: SORROW

Cyborg was watching Ria over the security cameras in the living room. His eyes followed her back and forth across the screen until she settled down in one corner of the chamber. Her wolf form was black, just like her ears and tail when in human form. He saw the tiny movement of Ria setting her head down on the floor of the chamber. She seemed very sad. That's when Beastboy appeared beside him.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"So far so good." Although he knew it wasn't true. They watched in silence as Ria lifted her head back and gave a howl that they could hear over the loudspeaker.

"She is grieving, yes?" Beastboy and Cyborg turned to see Starfire standing behind them listening to the howling. "On my planet, such a sound would mean someone has - passed on. What troubles her?"

"I don't know, Star. I don't know." Beastboy responded. After a moment's silence, Beastboy said, "I'm going to talk to her," and left the room with Cyborg and Starfire looking after him worriedly.

SECTION SEVEN: DANCES WITH WOLVES

_I did not look at him, I only heard him speak to me,_ "Ria?" _I do not respond. I do not want to talk them. I glance over out of the corner of my eye and see the green boy. What did the Titans call him? Boybeast, or Beastboy? _"Why did you do it?" _I give a small snort in reply. I have no idea what he is talking about. _"Why did you kill those people?"

"I do not wish to talk to you or to anyone else."

_He paid no heed to my statement. _"Is it because of Slade?" _I am silent. _"It is, isn't it? He made you do it." _Still, I am silent._ "Please, Ria. I just want to talk." _No response. _"You don't have to let him tell you what to do. You can be free. You can be yourself. You don't need him. And you don't need to—

_I silence him before he finishes his sentence._ "I will not listen to this!" _I lunge at the glass facing him. I growl. He opens his mouth to speak more but I stop him, _"I do not trust you nor do I trust—

"Him? You don't trust him, do you?"

_I do not respond. To control my anger, I turn away. I lay down again, facing away from him. _"You and me. We're the same. We both can change shape. I understand—

"No, you do not. You never could and neither could any of your friends."

"Yes, I can."

"You do not have to deal with the agony of what I have gone through." _He is silent. He does not know what to say as this sinks in._

"All I know is that you can fight this. What he's doing to you, you know. You don't have to take it." _I do not respond to this. After a while, it is quiet. I pick my head up to turn around. He is gone. _

- COMMENT TIME! I know part four seems long, but it really isn't. Some of the sections are just shorter. There is more dialogue in this part. I wonder how Ria will take the advice Beastboy gives her? I can't tell you that! So please don't ask! You just have to wait for part five!


	6. Part Five

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I the creator of, the Teen Titans! But I love the show!

Series Title: Creation

(NOTE: R and R, please!)

PART FIVE:

SECTION ONE: ESCAPE

Beastboy woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door. "Come on, BB! Wake up!" Beastboy rubbed his eyes wearily and turned over on his side. The door fell in and Cyborg grabbed him by the elbow. He was pulled into the living room to stand in front of the security monitors.

"How could this have happened? She was locked up tight last night!" –Robin.

"Would somebody please explain to me how one girl can get through MY SECURITY and NOT SHOW UP ON THE RECORDING?" –Cyborg.

"She became invisible." –Raven.

"SAY WHAT!" –Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy. Beastboy was now fully awake.

"Ria has the ability to become invisible as well as insubstantial, which is how she can pass through objects." Raven explained to the stunned Titans, "Her invisibility is the reason why you can't see her on the screen."

"Ohhh…the data…we could not see it when we captured her!" –Starfire.

"But how do we know she didn't have outside help from Slade?" –Robin.

"That's just it. We don't. We wait and find out." –Raven.

"But we can't just sit here and wait! We have to find her before Slade does!"–Beastboy.

"Or she finds Slade." –Robin.

SECTION TWO: MASTER'S WRATH

"Good, Ria. I did not think you would return." _I stand before Master after my escape from the Titans. I do not respond. My instinct tells me to keep my mouth shut. _"Did you destroy the Teen Titans?" _Still no response. My Master's single visible eye narrows in anger. I sense his blood simmering. I think about what Beastboy said to me earlier, 'You don't have to let him tell you what to do. You can be free. You can be yourself. You don't need him…' _

"I will ask you again, Ria. Did you destroy the Teen Titans?" _Master's voice rises. He is angry. But I will not stand for this any more._

"No." _I say softly. Master rises from his chair and walks toward me. I know what he will do. I know now that he is evil. 'You don't have to take it.'_

"What did you say?"

_I look up into his masked face,_ "No." _I am on the ground now._ _I feel warm blood run down into my mouth. It comes from my nose. The taste revolts me because it is my blood. I back away from Master's advance. I know what is coming. But I will fight back this time. But I do not know how. I will not take it any more. Beastboy's voice: 'You can be free. You can be yourself. You don't need him…' I don't need him anymore._

SECTION THREE: DEFIANCE

Cyborg punched the wall in just after Slade kicked Ria into the far wall. Ria dropped to the ground and tried to get up. She couldn't. "The jig is up, Slade." Robin threatened before attacking.

"On the contrary, Robin. It has just begun. Apprentice, attack!"

Ria did not seem to hear Slade's command. She stood up and walked up to him. "I am not your **pet** anymore."

This drove Slade into a frenzy, "You will attack or suffer the consequences!"

"No." At this, the Titans watched as Slade pressed a red button on his wrist. Ria fell to the ground, gasping for breath and pulling on the collar around her neck.

"What are you doing to her?" Beastboy shouted. Slade did not respond. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Slade, but Slade did a back-flip and caused Cyborg's shot to miss. The battle began.

I WANT THE READER TO IMAGINE THEIR OWN FIGHT SCENE! I CAN'T WRITE ABOUT IT! I'M NOT TALENTED ENOUGH!

SECTION FOUR: AGONY

_Master pushed the button. It happened. I tried to fight it. The loss of control coming from the collar. I pulled at it to make the pain go away. None of the other times were like this. I can barely breathe. I supposed I screamed but I do not know._

SECTION FIVE: THE COLLAR

Ria seemed to be having a mental breakdown. She was trying to pull the collar over her head. While his friends battled Slade, Beastboy was at a loss at what to do. _Help his friends, or try to help Ria?_ Beastboy changed into a rhino and charged at Slade. As he passed Ria, he noticed her eyes were beginning to glow red. She was still trying to pull the collar off. _She's not strong enough._

-

Robin took a glance over at Ria. She was pulling on the collar. _The collar… he thought, there's something about it that isn't right…_

SECTION SIX: FREEDOM

_I could not fight it anymore. The surge of power from the collar was too strong. I could not pull it off. I was getting weaker by the second. I felt the blood rise behind my eyes as the collar took over my movements and thoughts. _

_I saw the Titans fighting my now ex-Master. The one called Cyborg was defending Raven from Slade. The girl with long red hair and green eyes was thrown back against the wall by an explosion. The boy with the 'R' on his chest repeatedly swung his staff in an attack. Slade defended himself from every blow._

_Then I noticed that the feeling came from Slade's control. I could not let him win. I could almost smell freedom. 'You can be free.' Nothing will stand between a wild animal and its freedom._

SECTION SEVEN: TARGET

The Titans almost had Slade surrounded. Obviously, Slade had lost the battle and control. But the villain threw a bomb up to the ceiling and waved to Robin, "Another day perhaps, Robin?" The bomb exploded, and the ceiling came crashing down. While moving out of the way, Robin threw a birdarang towards Ria, who seemed to be in excrutiating pain now. The weapon hit its target-the collar. It exploded in a white light. Once the collar fell off, Robin saw Ria kneeling on the ground, panting, like she was out of breath. Then, she passed out.

Comments! – I think I'm almost at the end of the story! (Boo-hoo!) But anyway, I hope you like it. What do you think happens to the Titans and especially Ria? You'll just have to find out in the finale! (PART SIX OF CREATION!) YAY!


	7. Part Six

Disclaimer: I know you are probably getting bored of me saying this but I have to. I do not own the Teen Titans! (Nor anything associated with them, except for this fan fiction story, or any other stories I decide to write!)

Series Title: Creation

(NOTE: R and R, please!)

PART SIX:

SECTION ONE: UNCONSCIOUS

_I hear voices, but they are far away. _

"Yo, Cy! Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, BB."

_It is quiet as I fade in and out of consciousness._

SECTION TWO: DEAL WITH IT

Back at the Tower, the Titans laid Ria on a bed in the med-lab. The collar had fallen off her neck, which was good. But her skin felt clammy and hot. She had a very high fever. Cyborg wasn't sure Ria would recover.

"I hope our new friend will be all right." –Starfire. The Titans were grouped inside the med-lab, except for Robin. He had gone right to his room to brood about Slade's escape.

"We don't know if she is a friend or a foe. Not yet anyway." Raven stated, looking at the girl lying motionless on the bed.

"Oh… I could not bear to think that she might leave us!" –Starfire. She was obviously still upset about throwing the starbolt at Ria earlier.

Beastboy could not stand it anymore. He left the med-lab. Starfire attempted to comfort him, but Raven stopped her. He attempted to play videogames in the living room. He tried everything to take his mind off what was happening. But it was no use. He ended up just staring out the window.

Starfire came into the living room. She laid her hand on Beastboy's shoulder and said, "Do not despair, Beastboy. Ria will recover." When Beastboy did not respond, Starfire tried her best to make him laugh by telling funny jokes from her home planet Tamaran. She even tried making funny Earthling noises. He just walked out of the room leaving Starfire gazing sadly after him.

"Oh… I fear that Beastboy may be eternally trapped within the bowels of his grief! I tried everything to make him happy once more— Starfire lamented the next day after a sleepless night by Ria's bed.

"Starfire." She was cut off by a look from Raven.

After a moment, Cyborg suggested that they all go get some shut-eye. On her way to her room, Starfire passed Robin's door She stopped._ He has not come out of his room since the battle with Slade… perhaps I should see of he is all right as well?_ She decided against it, and walked on to her room.

SECTION THREE: AWAKENING

_As I open my eyes, a piercing pain comes from my head. I try to sit up but I begin to cough. At the sound of my coughing, a door opens and Cyborg rushes in along with the girl with green eyes and the boy with the 'R' on his chest. Raven and Beastboy are not there. _

"Where-

"You shouldn't sit up, Ria. You were badly strangled."

"Yes! No more coughing now please!"

"But—" _a new fit of coughing interrupted and so did Robin._

"You're probably wondering where you are, right? You're back at Titans Tower."

"I cannot stay here."

"Well, you're gonna have to until we get you back on your feet again."

"No." _I sat up on the edge of the bed. I had to get out of there. Fast._

"You must do as Cyborg says! You are damaged, and we must make you well again."

"You don't understand." _I tried to stand, but I almost fell. The boy with the cape, whose name I learned was Robin, caught me. _

"Starfire's right. You're not going anywhere. Besides, what wouldn't we understand?" _I remain silent to his questions._

"I do not wish to talk. Ask Raven. She will tell you all you need to know."

SECTION FOUR: REVELATION

Raven summarized the story to Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin:

"As Beastboy said a while ago, Slade created Ria using the three scientists that we heard about. Soon after the project was completed, Slade had Ria kill the three scientists."

"And Slade intended to use Ria to destroy us as well." Robin filled in the rest of the story, "The scientists were just a practice run for Ria." He had figured this out while thinking in his room for the past day and a half.

"Yes." –Raven.

"How did Slade manage to get Ria to kill the scientists but not us?" –Cyborg.

"Slade used the collar that we saw Ria wearing. Apparently, he tested its ability to work using the three scientists. Either that, or Ria can't fully control her powers." –Robin.

"But what did Slade do the last time?" –Starfire.

"I don't know. We have to ask Ria." –Robin.

"If she is willing to explain." –Raven.

SECTION FIVE: FORGIVENESS

On his way to the roof, Beastboy heard someone moving around up there. He peeked through the door, and there was Ria! She was sitting down looking at the bay.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't know I was gonna have company up here!"

Ria didn't say anything. Beastboy sat down a little apart from her. "So…how are you feeling?" Ria turned her head and looked at him, but still did not say anything. Neither did Beastboy. Ria finally cut into the silence between them, "Thank you."

"What?" She had said it so softly he could barely hear her.

"Thank you for-your advice."

"What advice?"

Ria shook her head at him, "About being myself."

"Oh. That. For a second there, I had no idea what you were talking about." Beastboy laughed uncomfortably for a few seconds. Ria did not say anything.

As the laughter died, Ria said, "It is true, as you know."

"What is?"

"What I did."

"Oh."

"I hate myself for it. And anything that has happened. I wish I was never created or that Slade had just killed me."

"Don't say That!"

"I can. And I have."

"But it wasn't your fault. Slade made you do it."

Ria was silent. But Raven was not, "There is nothing we can do to change the past." Startled, Beastboy turned to face Raven. Ria did not seem surprised at all, "I knew you would say that."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. Only one person should be blamed, and that is Slade." Robin said from behind Raven. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"We have something to ask you."

"We wish for you to stay here! With us! Hehehe!" Starfire laughed, flew over, and grabbed Ria into a giant hug. She was grabbed so roughly, that Ria began another coughing spasm.

Through her coughing, Ria managed to reply, "I can't."

"Why not? We all agreed to it. And we'd be happy to have you stay with us."

Ria looked around at the faces of Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, and Starfire. Each face seemed serious about allowing her to stay and to become a Teen Titan.

SECTION SIX: THE ANSWER

_I cannot accept their invitation. Not after what has happened. I have allowed them to save my life, but I do not know what to do now. I am letting my human mind take over too much. I turn to the wolf in me. The wolf finds acceptance here. I say, "_Thank you but…" _I see their faces drop in shock,_ "I will stay."


End file.
